Loonakids: Could You Be the One?
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Nadine has gone into her first romance. What she never would have guessed is that her new boyfriend is evil. She can't control her powers. Her brother and sister have to find a cure and fast. But Kelly's caught the symptoms, too. Sequel to "My Defenses"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Could You Be the One?

Chapter 1

7 anthros and 2 humans were in the living room of the tall tower. Their kids were off doing…something. A female coyote and a female rabbit were on the couch together.

"How much longer, anyway?" asked the blonde bunny.

"I don't even know when it started," answered the female coyote, "So, I certainly can't calculate the exact date, now, can I, Lexi?"

"Just asking if you knew," said Lexi.

"Hey, just be thankful Duck didn't faint when he found out like he did the first time," said a male coyote, coming up next to them.

"Well, Tech," said the girl coyote, "all 4 of us were pregnant then. This time, it's just me and Lexi, and she came way later."

"I get it, Sophie," said Tech, "I'm just saying, he didn't take the news so well."

"Hey, I, for one, took it better than Rev here this time," said a male duck, pointing to a male roadrunner after he said it. The roadrunner had actually taken the news alright at first, but the next day he had been acting weird.

"Can we forget about this and focus on when the kids are coming home?" asked a blonde human girl, "They've been gone for hours and I'm starting to get worried."

"Relax, Wendy," said the brown-haired human girl, "They can handle themselves with all those powers of theirs. I'm sure they'll be home any minute."

_BANG! THUMP!_

"JACK! You still can't land right!"

"I've been working on this for months now!"

"Yeah, I can see that!"

"And that minute would be now," said Wendy.

9 anthros walked in.

"You still can't land after all this time?" a brown female bunny asked an orange and black duck.

"I said I was working on it," said Jack, "What more do you want from me, Lucy?"

"Are you kidding?" pointed out a silver and black coyote girl, "'Land right'? He can't even take off right! Or fly altogether for that matter."

"Kelly!" said Sophie, stopping the kids' argument, "You guys are going to upset…someone."

The kids knew she was talking about the unborn child…or children. She had gotten a litter the first time and was, most likely, going to get one again.

"So, what made you guys so late?" asked a silver and white male bunny.

"Jack," 8 of them answered (the one who didn't answer was Jack himself).

The 14-year-old duck looked insulted. "Well, if I had my magic already then I would have been to fly here with no problem."

"Well, why didn't you think of that before you landed us in Acme Australia?" asked a pink and black bunny, "Which, I might point out, is over a thousand miles from here, not counting the time change." She pressed a button on her watch and turned into Nadine Bunny. She was exactly like her mother, Lexi, in almost every way ("almost" meaning in power).

"So, Jack crash landed all the way over in Acme Australia?" asked Wendy.

"And we thought Duck was bad when he was on our team," said Lexi. 4 years ago and long before that, she, Ace, Tech, Duck, Rev, and Slam (a Tasmanian devil) had been the "Loonatics", but the kids had filled in for them as the "Loonakids".

"I was not!" Duck said.

"Oh, please," said a blue and black coyote girl, "I could outsmart you _and_ Jack." She pressed a button on her watch and she was Sarah Coyote, the 3rd oldest in the litter and 2nd oldest girl, but youngest girl of all in the room.

"You could not," said Jack.

"Yes, I could."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I could."

"No, you can't."

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you can!"

"HA!"

"Well, I am 20-something years older than you kids and I would not fall for something like that," said Duck, "especially after Ace and his ancestors used it for so long."

"OK, then," said Sarah, "Say 'fort'."

"How is this going to prove anything?"

"Just do it."

"Fort."

"Now say it 5 times."

"Fort, fort, fort, fort, fort."

"Now spell it twice."

"F-O-R-T, F-O-R-T."

"And say it 3 more times."

"Fort, fort, fort."

"Now what do you eat soup with?"

"A fork."

Kelly laughed. "You eat it with a spoon, dummy!"

"They're just like you," said Sophie, looking at her husband.

"I know," said Tech, "but it's kind of creepy."

"You just wait and we'll see how the others turn out," said Lexi.

"You want me to tell you how?" asked Kelly, closing her eyes, ready to use her power.

"No, Kelly, let it be a surprise," said Sophie.

Kelly turned out of her uniform, too. She was psychic, so she could see the future. Her visions were involuntary and uncontrollable, but she was learning how to get them whenever she wanted by just channeling the vibes.

"Well, I'm gonna go," said Nadine.

"You just got back," said Lexi.

"Oh, Nadine's probably too focused on you-know-who," said Sarah, teasingly.

Nadine shushed her.

"Uh, is there something we missed?" asked Lexi.

"You mean you haven't noticed how she's been skipping out every night for the past week?" asked Benny.

"Yeah, but we didn't know it had to do with anything important," said Lexi.

"So, her first boyfriend is unimportant?" asked Lucy.

"Hey! Nick and I are just friends!" Nadine corrected. She then realized what she had said. "Oh, I guess I let that cat out of the bag myself."

Lexi smiled. "It's OK. You're 14. You've gotta get a life sometime. Go."

"Thank you!" Nadine rushed out.

Jack groaned. "Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that it took me so long to update! I hit some really bad writer's block at least 3 times in the first half of the chapter alone and then Mom banned me from the computer for 2 days...it's kind of a long story. Anyway, I hope this saitisfies you guys.

Chapter 2

Nadine was walking down a street with her new boyfriend, Nick. He was about her height (if you count her ears), he was a human, and he had brown hair and eyes.

"So…" Nick said.

"It was OK," said Nadine, reading his mind unwittingly ("unwittingly" meaning "she didn't have to use her power to know what he was thinking"), "But it could have been better. I'm not so big on Italian food."

"Well, you said your mom likes Prego…"

"No, I said my mom is _pregnant_."

"Oh. I was way off."

Nadine smiled. "Look, I—" Before she could say anything, they could hear "Right Here, Right Now" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens playing. "Oh, sorry. It's my phone." Nadine picked up the line. "Hello?" She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Benny?" She put her hand on her hip. "Wait, what?" She took a few seconds to listen and then said, "OK, I'll be right there. Bye." She hung up. "I have to go."

"OK, I'll see you later." Nadine ran off. Nick sighed. After she was out of sight and out of earshot, he groaned. "I wish we could just get on with this so that I can get her powers and break up with her and be done with it." He walked off.

Nick came to a dark fortress and hid inside it. It wasn't really a fortress on the outside. It looked like an ordinary…tree. There's kind of a long story behind that. He sat down and thought for a second or 2. His gaze then fell upon a picture on a nightstand next to where he was sitting. The picture was of him when he was 6 or 7 and his parents. But his dad stood out. Not in the sense of being different…the sense that he was normal and Nick and his mom weren't. Nick was definitely a magical creature of some kind.

* * *

Nadine stormed into the living room, approached her brother, and crossed her arms.

"Uh, hey?" Benny said, not sure how to respond to his older sister's behavior.

"Couldn't you have waited, like, 15 seconds at the very least?"

"Hey, you're the mind reader and I'm not a Warlock," said Benny, "How was I supposed to know what you and your boyfriend were up to at that exact moment?"

"Yeah, yeah, what'd Zadavia want?"

Benny shrugged. "Something about another monster."

"What is that? The 7th one this week?" asked Lexi, "What's up with these guys?"

"Hey, just 'cause I'm a mind reader doesn't mean I can figure out everyone's intentions," Nadine argued as she changed into her uniform, "Let's just go and get it over with. It's almost 9."

"What's the problem?" asked Jack, "Did he already break up with you? YOW!" Nadine had scorched his tail. "OK, OK, let's go."

"Just like old times, eh, Lex?" asked Ace, elbowing his wife slightly.

The team went down to stop the monster. When they arrived at the scene of the crime, a mutated, 30-foot tall Venus fly trap (this one may have actually been from Venus) was there waiting for them.

"Oh, great," said Jack, "A gift from the plant Underworld."

"This looks like a job for Cottontail," said Benny, nodding toward his little sister.

Lucy nodded and her eyes glowed brown as she launched out her attack. She attempted to twist out the roots of the plant, but it resisted her force. She tried to wrap a few different vines around it and keep it from struggling out of the way of the rest of the team's attacks, but she only succeeded in clamping its mouth shut. The plant creature whacked her out of the sky, causing her to hit the sidewalk beneath her, and then pulled the vines away.

"Lucy!" Nadine cried, flying down to help her sister. She went up to her little sister and helped her off the ground. "Are you OK?"

Lucy tried to nod but her head was sore. The impact was too hard for her. She tried to walk but stumbled and almost fell on the ground again.

Nadine caught her before she could fall. "I got you. I won't let you fall. Robert!" The runner landed next to them. "Get her back to Mom and Dad. Maybe they can help. I think I can take over here until you get back."

Robert nodded and took Lucy in his arms to support her while they walked back to HQ. It took him all of 3 steps to figure out that her feet weren't able to move without hurting and he called down Jack to help him take her back. Jack stunned her to subdue the pain and they took her back home.

Nadine sighed. This day was _not_ going so well for her. This was the second mission they had been sent on today and they had done nothing but injure her sister. And then there was the disaster of not being able to talk to Nick for real and all that drama. Only then did she notice Nick at the corner of the street. She gasped. _He might recognize me! _She pressed a button on her watch and went back into her normal clothes. She signaled to Benny about what had happened and then went over to talk to Nick.

_Great, _Benny thought, _we're down by 4 already and we haven't been in battle for 5 minutes. This is going to take a while. _He went back to battle.

"Hey."

Nick turned around when he heard Nadine's voice. She was standing there behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with your family doing something that just came up. That was all of a half hour ago and—what is that thing?"

Nadine turned to look where Nick was looking and saw her brother and the coyotes fighting the Venus fly trap creature. "I have no idea. But the Loonakids will take care of it."

"Funny, I thought there was more of them," said Nick, "Anyway…so, uh…you…"

"Yeah, and you…I, uh…we just can't talk to each other can we?" _Maybe it's time to go into the "reading his mind" stage of the relationship. _When Nick looked down, her eyes flashed pink as she honed in on his mind. For some reason, all she could hear was static. She stopped using her power. Why couldn't it work on him? Did it have something to do with her feelings toward him? Did he already know who she was and was trying to block out her power? All these questions went unanswered as the thoughts left her head when she gazed into his dark brown eyes. He gazed back and they slowly leaned in and kissed. After 2 seconds, Nadine felt something come over her, like there was something inside her. She felt her powers draining and her brain waves scrambling around in her head. She quickly parted from him and felt herself losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was Nick gazing at her evilly, as though he knew what was happening and wasn't intending to stop it, and then everything around her went black.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and keep reading (and don't be expecting an update very soon in case something comes up again, I have a lot going on)!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nadine slowly opened her eyes and found herself in strange surroundings. She looked around as her breathing increased to a normal pace and saw that she was in HQ's infirmary. Lucy was in a bed next to her. She slowly sat up and saw her mom and Tech across the room from her. Lexi said something, but Nadine's hearing was off and she couldn't discern what had been said, but she had a pretty good clue when Tech shrugged in reply. "Mom?"

Tech jumped when he heard Nadine's voice. He hadn't expected her to be up so soon.

Lexi, however, rushed to her daughter's side and hugged her. "Are you OK, Nadine? I was so worried about you. Tech said you might be in a coma or something. What happened?"

"I-I don't know," said Nadine. She was still kind of sore and it hurt to talk. She didn't know what had happened when she kissed Nick. She did know that she had been unable to read his mind.

Tech went over to her to make sure she was OK. Her heart beat was steady and her breathing was normal. It was safe to say that she was going to be OK. _Whoa, she had us all worried. I wonder how Lucy is doing…_

Nadine's eyes snapped open and she was wide awake. She hadn't been honing in on his mind, so why was she hearing Tech's thoughts? She parted from her mom and asked them, "How's Lucy?"

Lexi's expression darkened and her smile faded. "She, uh…we don't really know."

"The impact of the fall was very hard on her," Tech explained, "She broke her arm and her leg is twisted and she hit her head so hard that she may really be in a coma. If it weren't for her powers providing enough genetic manipulation to enhance her defenses, that fall might have killed her…but she's fine…sort of."

Lexi went over to her youngest daughter and grasped the non-broken hand tightly. She was on the verge of crying. _What's going to happen if she doesn't wake up? Oh, I hope the kids will be OK…_ Lexi placed her free hand on her womb where the unborn kid (or litter) was waiting.

_I better go tell Ace that Nadine's awake…_ "I'll be right back," Tech said, heading out to get Ace.

"Mom, what happened to the others?" asked Nadine.

Lexi turned to face her eldest daughter. "They're still out there. Robert and Jack came up with Lucy and then Benny called saying that you were unconscious and they needed to take you back here and then they went back, took you here, and the rest of them are still out in battle."

"So the plant creature's not been extinguished yet?" Nadine asked.

Lexi shook her head. "'Fraid not."

The door to the infirmary opened and Ace and Tech came in. Ace calmly walked up to Nadine. "You feeling OK?"

"Better than I was when I fainted," said Nadine, "At least, I think that's what happened…"

Ace turned to Lucy. "Is she gonna be OK, Tech?"

"No idea," said Tech, "We'll have to see if she…wakes up." Tech had stopped talking when they noticed Lucy moving.

Lexi turned back to face Lucy and noticed her eyes opening. Lexi quickly hugged Lucy like she had done to Nadine. "Oh, Lucy, I was so worried. You—"

"Whoa, whoa, Lex, remember?" Tech said, "Her arm is broken and she's very fragile."

"Oh, right, sorry," Lexi said, letting go.

Lucy slowly sat up, in pain. "What happened? Last thing I remember is a…giant Venus fly trap."

"Your brother and the others and dealing with that," said Tech.

_CRASH! BANG!_

"JACK!"

"And now they're back."

Nadine got out of the bed. Lucy tried to, but her injured leg stretched a bit too far.

"Uh, you don't want to put any pressure on that," said Tech, "I'm not doctor, but I'd say keep it elevated and try not to walk for a…couple days."

"What time is it, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"About a quarter hour to midnight," said Lexi, "Here, Ace and I'll carry you and we can go check on your brother."

"We will?" Ace asked. Lexi gave him a look. "OK, OK." He struggled to support his youngest daughter as the 3 of them and Tech and Nadine went to see how it was going with the rest of them.

The rest of the Loonakids were coming out of the conference room and changing out of their uniforms when Ace, Lexi, Tech, Lucy, and Nadine walked up.

"What happened?" asked Nadine.

"Well…let's just say the only way to kill a Venus fly trap is to pull it up by the roots," said Benny, walking over to his sisters, "How's Cottontail?"

"Broken arm, sprained ankle, nothing _too_ serious…as far as I can tell," said Tech.

"But, she is gonna be OK, right?" asked Kelly.

Lucy let go of Ace and held up her injured leg with her uninjured arm so that it wouldn't touch the floor and exhibit any pressure. "Just give me some time to heal. I should be fine."

"And you, Nadine?" Kelly asked.

Nadine shrugged. "I'm not even certain how or why I fainted, if that is what happened."

_Boy, first Lucy and now this. Who else is gonna get injured? I hate this job, suddenly…_ Kelly thought.

Nadine put a hand over her ear. She closed her eyes and thought about what was going on. Why and how was she hearing their thoughts without using her power? It wasn't this bad when her powers were settling in.

_What's up with Nadine? Guess she finally got tired of those foot-long ears… _Jack thought, noticing Nadine's strange behavior.

Nadine covered her other ear and closed her eyes tighter, her bangs falling over her eyes so that she wouldn't see anything if she did open her eyes. Did Jack think this way about her all the time? What kind of question was that?

"Uh, Nadine, are you OK?" asked Tech.

"Just STOP IT!" Nadine ran off to her room.

Lexi stared after her daughter. What was wrong with her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick was in his lair (if you could call it a lair, compared to some of the other villains the kids had fought). He lay on the floor. "It's about time I got her powers. Now that I have complete control over her powers, they'll soon be transferred to me the more she uses them and she'll be powerless against me."

* * *

Nadine locked her door. She needed to be alone. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she control her powers? She was suddenly so mad that she threw her pillow across the room. Before it could hit the wall, it burst into flames and disintegrated into ashes. She looked down at her hands. They were unaffected. She had launched out a fireball. Before she could ponder this new turn of events, she started hearing the voices again. She was hearing the thoughts of everyone in the building now.

She could hear Slam's quest for food: _Oh, great, the fridge is empty. Gotta find something to eat…_

She could hear Duck and Jack's never-ending insults: _Hey, long-ears, how's the kid doing?_

She could even hear the worries roaming through her mother's mind: _I hope Nadine's gonna be OK. I wonder what'll happen to Lucy. And Benny is gonna be really worried about his sisters…I hope. And the kids…Maybe they were in here longer than I thought…_

Wait, her mom wasn't just 3-weeks pregnant? It had been longer? She'd have to store that away in the depths of her mind. She was just about to crack and she sank to her knees. Her hands fell on the floor and the ribbon in her hair flopped out so that her ears fell down to her sides. She turned over and lay on the ground, suffering as the group's thoughts continued to swarm through her head painfully.

_I wonder if Nadine's OK…I should go check on her…_

Nadine's eyes flashed open when she heard a knock at the door and all the voices went away. She sat up on the floor and grabbed her ribbon, tying it back around her ears as she stood up and opened the door to find Kelly on the other side. "What is it?"

"I was worried about you, I thought I'd check up on you," Kelly responded, stepping in and closing the door, "There's something you're not telling us. You mind telling your best friend?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything."

Kelly put her hands on her hips. "Nadine, I am psychic. I know you're hiding something."

Nadine groaned. "OK, OK. I…my…since I woke up a few minutes ago, I've lost control of my powers."

"What?" Kelly asked, nervously, "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Nadine, "I just heard your dad's thoughts without honing in on his mind like I usually have to do. Now I'm hearing everybody's thoughts at once. It's like my powers are controlling me. It wasn't anywhere near this bad when my powers were settling in and—you know my mom is more than 3-weeks pregnant and she didn't even tell me yet?"

"I can explain," Kelly rushed to explain, "I had a vision of her kids and they came months before she said they were going to and I don't think she even knew at the time that they were going to come so soon and…and…this is completely off subject isn't it?" Nadine nodded slowly. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Alright, why and how is this happening?" asked Nadine.

"We are going back to your powers now, right?" asked Kelly, hoping they weren't still on the subject of Nadine's mom. Nadine nodded. "OK, what happened just before you fainted?"

"I saw Nick down the street, thought he might recognize me in my uniform, changed out of it, told Benny I was pulling out of the fight for secrecy purposes, and…you don't think Nick had something to do with this, do you?"

"I don't know, you're the mind reader, you tell me what I'm thinking."

"Ha ha, very funny," Nadine said, sarcastically, "You're the psychic. Tell me what's going on with my powers!"

"Well, maybe…no…well, how about…uh-uh…but what if…girl, I got nothing! What happened with Nick?"

"I don't know, I don't remember very much…the last thing I remember is walking up to him. I also remember that I wasn't able to read his mind."

"Maybe he did something to you and wiped your memory of it," Kelly suggested.

"Maybe…well, it's about midnight. We should get some rest, especially after you going through that battle and what's going on with me and my powers."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow." Kelly left the room.

Nadine laid down on her bed and thought about what was going on. Why would Nick do something like this? Was he really the one who did it, or was it someone or something else? If he wasn't involved, what was going on? Why was she losing control of her powers and…why did she feel so weak and vulnerable? She never felt weak and vulnerable! Not once! Maybe it would be easier if she got some rest. She closed her eyes, let the voices fade from her hearing, and gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nick was still in his fortress. "Hmm, she's asleep. Torture time!"

* * *

_Nadine was walking through a forest and came to a street. She looked around. The sun was up, but there was no one there like there usually was._

"_You couldn't save them…"_

_Nadine looked around to see who had said that. The voice sounded familiar but no one was there. "Who said that? What are you talking about?"_

"_Your family…Do you not remember?"_

_The background changed. There was nothing around her but shadows. She couldn't even see her own body when she looked down. Suddenly, a scream resounded from a ways away. She ran towards the sound and saw her mother's dead body. It appeared as though her stomach were cut open, so it was quite clear that she had died in child birth. Nadine sank to her knees and began to cry._

"_You haven't seen the worst of it…"_

"Nadine!"

Nadine's eyes snapped open and she popped up in bed, wide awake. "What happened?"

Benny walked over to her. "I don't know. You were writhing in your sleep and muttering something about Mom. I was worried about you."

"What time is it? Where's Lucy?"

"It's about 5 in the morning and Lucy's asleep in the infirmary. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Nadine shook her head. "No, I'm not OK. There's so many things wrong with me right now…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's wrong with Nadine?" Kelly asked her family. Nadine was still in her room. Everyone else was in the infirmary with Lucy. "First her powers go out of control, and now she's getting dreams that are more torturing than the Whisperers? What happened to her last night?"

"Well, if your theory about Nick being a magic creature of some kind is right, then we'd have to get him cornered and do something to get him to confess what he did," said Wendy, "But if you're wrong about it being his fault, I'm not certain how to help her. Then again, Danni is the smart one." She turned to her older sister.

"I've got nothing," said Daniella, shaking her head, "This has to be one of the first times in my life that that's happened. I can be looking through my spell books to see what kind of creatures have the ability to scramble brain waves and torture their victims through their dreams. It sounds familiar, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright," said Ace, "You and your sisters do that, we'll keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"And I'll keep an eye on her boyfriend to make sure he doesn't do anyone else in like he did to her if it really was him," said Benny, "If my sister's in trouble, I wanna do all I can to help her."

"It would be a good idea to keep our prime suspect under surveillance," said Tech, "Make sure he doesn't get to anyone else before we figure out a way to stop him. Plus, if we were watching him, it might give us some clues to what kind of creature he is which would make it easier for Daniella to find a cure."

"But he probably shouldn't be going alone," said Sarah, "It might be kind of dangerous."

"Great," said Kelly, "Any volunteers? Didn't think so." She stood up and walked over to Benny. "Nadine is my best friend. I intend to do whatever I can to help her as well. If something's up with this guy, I wanna know what."

"Uh, Kelly, are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Tech, "This guy might be dangerous."

"Weren't you just the one saying it was a good idea to keep him under surveillance?" asked Sarah, "I'll go with them, too, if I have to." She was actually more concerned about Benny and her sister than she was about Nadine, but she wanted to help.

"With the added bonus of what happened last time you tried to protect me," said Kelly, hinting toward the time her dad's over-obsession had caused her to go blind for 2 weeks, "Dad, I'm gonna be fine. I can handle myself."

Tech sighed. "OK, OK, go do whatever you want as long as you keep watching him."

"OK, we'll be careful," said Sarah, "Come on, guys, let's find him and give him a piece of our minds!" Benny and Kelly both gave her looks. "After we have proof that he did it." Kelly nodded and walked off. Benny and Sarah followed after her.

"Is Nadine gonna be OK?" asked Lucy.

"I sure hope so, Cottontail," said Ace, "I'm beginning to think that this guy is causing more trouble than we think. Even if he isn't the one who caused this, there's definitely something going on that involves him. I can feel it."

* * *

Benny, Kelly, and Sarah peered around a corner and saw Nick down the street.

"Suspect in sight, return fire only," said Benny, holding up his hand to his mouth to make it look like he was talking into a walkie-talkie, "Approach with caution to interrogate."

"What are you doing?" asked Kelly, "We're right here."

Benny shrugged. "Thought it might be fun."

A young girl came up to Nick.

"Hello, who is that?" asked Sarah, "Why would he be hanging with other girls when he's dating Nadine?"

As if in answer to her question, Nick and the girl kissed and the girl dropped to the ground, unconscious, like what had happened to Nadine, only faster. Nick smiled evilly. They had their proof! Time for interrogation.

"I knew it!" Kelly yelled, coming up to him. She motioned to Benny and Sarah to stand down and let her handle it herself. "Not only are you cheating on Nadine, but you messed up her powers!"

"OK, I can explain—"

"Oh, save it, you…OK, this would be a really great moment if I could think of a decent insult."

"You mind telling me who you are before you get all 'good cop, bad cop' on me?"

"Kelly, Nadine Bunny's best friend. I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Alright, if you really wanna know, my mom was a Nix. She took control of a person's life force and bent them to do her will. For mutants she took control of their power and tortured them in their sleep."

"Like you're doing to Nadine."

"Exactly," Nick said, turning his back on her, "You know, the hardest part of getting to your friend was pretending I loved her. I suppose you're going to try and stop me."

"And you're going to try and stop me from stopping you. Blah, blah, blah, I hear this every day."

"I suppose you would, being one of the Loonakids. Speaking of which…" Nick quickly turned around and kissed her. She felt the same sensation going through her that Nadine had felt just before fainting.

"Kelly!" Sarah ran in after her sister.

Nick felt a shock and pulled away. He groaned. "A Witch. No wonder."

Kelly was weakening by the second. She dropped into Sarah's arms.

Benny knew Nick was thinking of going in after Sarah and ran up next to the 2 coyote sisters. "Stay away from the coyotes…jerk!"

"You're Nadine's brother, aren't you? You seriously can't come up with a lamer insult than that? Oh well, who am I to object? You go on with your lives, I'll just use Nadine's fire power to fry you in the morning." With that, he walked off back to his lair.

Kelly slowly woke up. "What happened?"

"Trust me, Kelly," said Sarah, helping her stand up, "I don't think you wanna know."

* * *

"I knew it," said Tech when Benny and Sarah took Kelly home, "I knew something like this was going to happen. I warned you and you didn't listen."

"Dad, we get it," said Sarah.

"He said…he said his mom was a Nix," said Kelly, still weak from her confrontation with Nick.

"Of course!" Daniella said, "I can't believe we didn't think of it earlier. The Nix takes control of a person's life force…"

"And bends them to do their will," Kelly finished, "He thought that if he told me, he could take control of me and I wouldn't be able to stop him."

"But Witch power is too strong for a half-blood to take over, so it simply weakened you," Daniella reasoned.

"So Kelly is going to get better just by staying away from him?" asked Sophie. Daniella nodded. "Oh, good."

"What about Nadine?" asked Lexi, "What's the cure for her?" Daniella looked at the floor. "There is no cure for underage mutants, is there?" Daniella shook her head.

"He wants to torture her," said Kelly, "And after he has complete control…"

"He'll get her alone and—" Daniella pounded her fist into her hand.

"What?" Benny said, "We can't let that happen!"

"Well, she's constantly growing weaker, and she's the only one who can get her out," said Daniella, "By the time she figures out how, she'll be too weak to fight back."

"Well, figure it out sooner!" Benny commanded, "I'm not going to sit back and watch my older sister—" He didn't finish that sentence. He turned to face his parents and saw his mother beginning to cry in her husband's arms. Benny sat down next to them.

"When were you going to tell us?"

Lexi turned to face Kelly, knowing the question was aimed at her. "What do you mean?" Kelly just glanced at Lexi's womb. "You know?"

"Nadine does, too."

"Know what, Lex?" asked Ace.

Lexi looked at the floor and closed her eyes. "I'm not just 3-weeks pregnant. I'm 3 months at the very least."

"What?" Ace let go of her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just realized a few days ago," Lexi protested, "I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner, but Sophie went unnoticed for way longer than I did."

"Perhaps now isn't a good time to tell you that Nadine is being tortured in there and we can't wake her up!" Jack yelled, running into the room with his dad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ace and Lexi were trying extra hard to wake up Nadine, but she just kept tossing and turning, locked in a nightmare.

_Nadine looked around the darkness for a way out. Suddenly, a light emerged not far away, revealing Kelly. Kelly was also looking around, unsuccessfully, for a way out. Kelly took one step forward and a dagger pierced her from behind. She fell to the ground, slowly bleeding to death. "Kelly!"_

Ace and Lexi were about ready to give up. It was hopeless to keep trying.

Daniella walked in. "You can't wake her up. She's too weak to wake up of her own will. You can talk to her and she'll hear you, but she'll only wake up if Nick wants her to."

"Boy, if I get my hands on that guy…" Lexi brain-blasted the wall by accident. She smacked herself in the forehead, as most people do. "I have no control, do I?"

"Lex, we all wanna get this guy back for what he did to Nadine," said Ace, putting a hand on her shoulder, "but you and I promised ourselves when the kids took over that we wouldn't fight anymore unless it was absolutely necessary. I don't think revenge makes it necessary, just…appropriate."

"What would you do if you got close enough to that guy then?" Lexi asked, folding her arms at her husband.

"Well, I would definitely want to fry him to a crisp with a laser blast, but I wouldn't, mostly because it would risk giving away our identities and he would only make the situation worse."

"Point taken." Lexi looked at Nadine. "I just want him out of the way."

"We can confront him and weaken him so that it'll be easier for Nadine to fight him, but she's still too weak for it," Daniella said.

"We don't have to worry about that," said Benny, coming up to join them, "Look who's back."

Lucy walked in. She was back to normal. Except for a few cuts and scrapes, it appeared as though she had never taken any damage at all.

"Wow, you heal fast," said Lexi.

Lucy nodded. "Benny and I are going to find this guy and we're taking him out."

Lexi pulled them both in for a hug. "Be careful, both of you."

"Aren't we always?" asked Benny, pushing her back. He took Lucy and they changed into their uniforms and went off to find Nick.

Kelly was lying on the couch with her parents standing next to her. She watched the 2 bunnies leave. She smiled and then gasped. She felt herself having a vision, and it was stronger on her now that she was weaker.

_Nick was kissing Lucy. He let go and she dropped to the ground. Benny attacked him, but he whacked him so hard with a tree branch, that he smacked into the wall at least 7 feet away and fell on the ground unconscious._

Kelly gasped again as the vision faded.

Sophie took her hand. "Are you OK? What'd you see?"

Kelly just looked at her mother. They couldn't let Benny and Lucy go after Nick alone. "Get the others."

* * *

Benny, Lucy, Robert, Jack, Ryan, Michael, and Sarah all peered around the corner, looking for Nick. They didn't see him and made their way down the street to…a tree.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Lucy, "I know plants and this is totally…hollow."

"Must be Nix-boy's fortress," said Benny, "We're going in." He led the group to the tree. "We shouldn't use the door. He'll see it coming. Robert, phase in there and make sure he's not looking. If you need us, send out the signal."

"Wait, what's the signal?" asked Sarah.

"Me screaming." Robert phased through the door and looked around.

"What are you doing here?"

Robert turned and saw Nick standing several feet away. "Oh, sorry, wrong door."

"You just phased through it! You're another one of Nadine's friends, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? If I were, could I do this? HELP!" Nothing.

"Uh…yeah."

Benny opened the door. "Was that the signal?"

"Yes, that was the signal!" Robert complained.

The rest of the group ran in.

"Are you aware that you left the door unlocked?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping that Benny and Lucy here would just walk on in," Nick said, "I wasn't counting on all of you showing up and doing the 'Mission Impossible' routine."

"Well, what can we say?" asked Benny, "I like to do things the hard way because it makes stuff more intense. Plus, you're torturing my sister! She's one of us. We never back down when a friend's in danger."

"I was hoping you were going to say that…" Nick threw out a fireball at them.

Sarah ducked before it could hit her, but it ricocheted off the walls and scorched Jack's tail. "My tail's a fire magnet, isn't it?"

"Well, I do have Nadine's powers under my control, and if it weren't for that dumb dog being a Witch--"

"I believe you mean coyote!" Sarah shrieked. The rest of the team saw it coming as soon as Nick said 'dog' and covered their ears.

Before Nick could react, her scream penetrated his defense system and he dropped Nadine's dream. She didn't wake up, though. She was scared. She was afraid the dream was real.

Kelly came to Nadine's side, stronger now that Nick was weakening. Daniella had said that if they talked to her, she would hear it. She knew what Nadine had to do. "Nadine!" She started to push Nadine back and forth on the bed. She still wouldn't wake up. _That's good. Nick is weak so they have a telepathic link until his power wears off._ "Nadine, listen to me. You're not weak, you're strong. You're not vulnerable, you're powerful. You have to fight it! You've gotta fight back!"

Nadine's memories were playing in her head. She saw Kelly when she was blind. She saw a Vampire assassin trying to kill them. She saw Nick. _Gotta fight it…gotta fight it…change it around…_ She saw her and Kelly hugging. She saw herself with her family they day they had found out Michael was no longer going to be the youngest. She saw…Ryan. For some reason, that was the memory that set her off. Her eyes popped open. She snapped up in bed. For some reason, the link was still there. It must have been because Nick was still weak. Her eyes glowed pink and she sent a fireball to him through her mind.

Nick's insides were burning. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"I got a feeling that Nadine's awake," said Benny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Demi Lovato's "Everything You're Not" plays in background)

2 days later, Nadine, Lucy, and Kelly were all back to normal. Nick was out of the picture and not coming back.

_I've been bruised and I've been broken,_

_Can't believe that I put up with all this_

_Pain_

Lucy sat next to Robert and thanked him for saving her when she had fallen. She knew that it was originally Nadine's idea for Robert to take her back to HQ when it happened, but Robert was the one who had carried the load even if Jack had helped him.

_I'd been used and I was choking_

_On the promise I would never fall_

_Again_

Kelly stayed with her parents, just like they had stayed with her when she was weak, spending time with Nadine as well for 'best friend together time' and as thanks from Nadine for helping her out of the situation with Nick.

_I used to sing_

_To your twisted symphony_

_The words that had me_

_Trapped inside your misery_

_But now I know_

_The reason why I couldn't_

_Breathe_

Nadine was thankful to Benny, Sarah, and Kelly for standing by her when they had first thought that Nick was the cause of it all; to Kelly for taking the blow for her; to her parents for helping her out when she needed their help the most; and to pretty much the whole team for going after Nick for her when she was too weak to fight him herself.

'_Cause all I want_

_Is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam that door_

'_Cause you can't shut me out_

This whole mess proved that the family would always be looking out for each other. It also helped Benny and Sarah and Nadine and Ryan realize their feelings for each other, but that's a different story.

_No I don't_

_Don't care what you say_

_All I really, all I really want_

_Is everything you're not_

_(Never gonna break my heart again,_

_Never gonna see my face again)_

_Everything you're not, not,_

_(Never wanna feel this way again)_

_Not_

_Your darkness was my weakness_

_But it turned out that it only went_

_So deep_

_Deep_

_A meaningless diversion_

_That is all that you_

_Ever meant to me_

_Me, me_

_(Me)_

_And I am done_

_With your twisted symphony_

_The words that had me_

_Sound like stolen poetry_

_I tore the pages_

_And I can finally_

_Breathe_

'_Cause all I want_

_Is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam that door_

'_Cause you can't shut me out_

_No, I don't_

_Don't care what you say_

_All I really, all I really want_

_Is everything you're not_

_(Never gonna break my heart again,_

_Never gonna see my face again)_

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen_

_I need respect, I need love_

_Nothing in between_

_I will not spell it out for you if you can't see_

'_Cause you're not worthy_

_You don't deserve me_

_And now I'm gone_

_Everything you're not, not, not_

_Everything you're not, not, not_

_1, 2, 3!_

'_Cause all I want_

_Is everything you're not_

_(Thing you're not)_

_So go ahead and slam that door_

'_Cause you can't shut me out_

_(Save me)_

_No I don't_

_Don't care what you say_

_All I really, all I really want_

_Is everything you're not_

_(Never gonna break my heart again,_

_Never gonna see my face again,_

_Never wanna feel this way again)_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_(Never gonna break my heart again,_

_Never gonna see my face again,_

_Never wanna feel this way again)_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

This is the first story I've written for this site that hasn't finished at the eighth chapter. This one only had 7! Anyway, hope you liked it and there will be more. Read on! And keep writing, all of you!


End file.
